Where's Troy?
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: This story is in honor of a passed away friend...about Troy Bolton running away from all he knows to save what he knows and loves. Credit for most of this story goes to my unnamed friend, but the ending chapter is credited to me. Rated K plus for action.
1. Part 1:  Past Memories

Where's Troy? Part 1: Past Memories:

Side note: If you haven't watched High School Musical 1, High School Musical 2, or both, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Troy used to be in school, but he has recently vanished from his home. Gabriella was at her red locker in East High school, sighing sadly. She muttered to herself, "where is he? Ever since that message he sent me, I've been worried. It said that he can't be near Sharpay and that he'll meet me tonight. I think it's because of what she almost did at Lava Springs. I remember the good times and bad times we had together." She sighed again. Gabriella wondered, "and where is Taylor anyway? She hasn't been out this long before…at least not for as long as I've known her."

Later…

Within a hallway in her bluish colored house, Gabriella figured, "maybe Mr. Bolton can give me some clues. Mom…can I go over to Troy's house for a while?"

Her mom added, "but…!"

Gabriella sighed, "I'll be ok. I just want to find out where Troy went."

Her mom reluctantly said, "ok."

Gabriella responded, "thank you."

Her mom figured, "knowing you, you'll figure it out."

Meanwhile…

Sharpay was lying on a pink recliner chair in the exclusive club called Lava Springs. She sighed in worry, "what's happened to Troy? There's no trace of him." Sharpay started to get up while taking out a cell phone. She figured as she begun to walk around, "Gabriella might know…why." Sharpay stopped dialing numbers as she noticed Gabriella, standing at the gate to Lava Springs. Sharpay concluded with a smile, "there she is. Hi Gabriella. Where is…?"

Gabriella angrily blurted out from her mind, "just leave me alone! You've hurt Troy enough."

Sharpay wondered in shock, "huh?" Gabriella walked away before Sharpay could say more. Sharpay wondered, "what's up with her?"

Ryan answered, "I could answer that question."

Sharpay asked, "then Ryan, what's the answer?"

Ryan figured, "after being friends with Gabriella for some considerable time, I think it's for the reason Troy left."

Sharpay asked considerably, "hmm…why would Troy be hurt by me?"

Ryan reminded her, "remember when you tried to perform with only Troy months ago?"

Sharpay reflected, "yeah, I do remember. He didn't like how I treated his friends, including his girlfriend Gabriella. I almost changed who he was…so that's why he left. He's avoiding…"

Ryan concluded, "you. He must have been hiding the feeling when you came to Gabriella's house…where he was sleeping over."

Sharpay added, "that was yesterday."

Ryan added, "what happened then?"

Sharpay thought out loud, "hmm…my car broke down, and I decided to visit Gabriella to find out how to fix it…since I was closest to her house. Then, when I saw Troy, I realized that I still…" She was standing next to a Lava Springs door as she said it. Sharpay continued, "…have a crush on him. I asked if I could drop Troy off at his house. Then he realized that I lied when I said that his father was ill…"

Ryan interrupted, "and you lied to try to get Troy to be alone with you? Nice plan, slick."

Sharpay added determinedly, "and I was gonna offer that he stay with me until his dad recovered. Then I'd say that Gabriella was thinking of changing her mind…"

Ryan uneasily chuckled, "you haven't changed a bit."

Sharpay realized, "I hear myself…and agree. He left because he knew that I was trying to be alone with him by lying."

Ryan pointed out, "but…how come you're crushing on Troy now instead of Zeke?"

Sharpay said in tears, "Zeke has died, and I thought that having Troy to myself would take away the pain."

Ryan reflected, "it makes sense, but how did Zeke die?"

Sharpay muttered, "he and his parents disappeared in a car crash 3 days ago."

Ryan pointed out, "that doesn't mean he's dead."

Sharpay sighed, "you've got a point. I thought no one could survive it though."

Ryan figured, "there's only one way to know for sure."

Sharpay concluded, "what's the plan?"

Ryan figured, "I'll show you."

Meanwhile…

Among a rocky surface of grass and rocks behind Lava Springs' golf course, Troy was there with a newspaper at hand. He read to himself in worry, "according to this newspaper, a car crash happened to the parents of someone that I know. Uh oh…Sharpay's coming." Around this time, Ryan and Sharpay had made their way through Lava Springs…specifically up to a high lookout point overlooking the golf course.

Sharpay realized, "Ryan…I just saw Troy."

Ryan turned to his sister, "you did?" Troy ran down the cliffside of the golf course, with a shocked Ryan and Sharpay chasing after him in anticipation of an explanation. However, by the time they got to the cliffside, Ryan and Sharpay couldn't see Troy anymore for miles.


	2. Part 2:  Mystery and Planning

Where's Troy? Part 2: Mystery and Planning:

Side note: If you haven't watched High School Musical 1, High School Musical 2, or both, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Right after Troy disappears again…

Sharpay sighed, "darn. I didn't get to apologize to him."

Ryan figured, "it might be better if we leave them alone. Troy's probably just as upset as Gabriella."

Sharpay concluded, "you're right. They'll calm down eventually. In the meantime, what's your plan of how to find out if Zeke's still alive or not?"

Ryan answered, "I called someone that could help…the best detective in town."

Sharpay sighed from within Lava Springs, "when's the detective gonna arrive?"

Ryan concluded, "I hear the doorbell." He peeked through the keyhole in the front door. Ryan added, "and the detective's here."

As the door opened, a lookalike of Miley Cyrus stood in front of the door. She asked, "you called?"

Ryan concluded, "yep."

Sharpay in surprise asked, "this is the detective you called, Ryan?"

The Miley Cyrus lookalike pointed out, "I have a name. I'm Carniva, the only teenage policewoman in the world."

Ryan and Sharpay said together, "how is…that possible?"

Carniva concluded, "it's a long story. If you want, I can tell it."

Sharpay concluded, "maybe later. We have some…"

Ryan finished the sentence, "questions about a certain car crash that happened 3 days ago."

Carniva inquired, "who died?"

Sharpay concluded, "Zeke. Actually, he might still be alive."

Meanwhile…

Gabriella was at the front door of Troy's house, looking for Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. She called out, "Mr. Bolton? Mrs. Bolton? No one's home. What is that?" Gabriella had noticed a note stuck to the front door.

It said this: We're currently with the police, looking for our son Troy. Please leave any message for us here and we'll look at it tonight. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

Gabriella figured, "that gives me an idea. I'll take a look around before leaving."

Back at Lava Springs…

Ryan concluded, "thanks for the answers, Carniva."

Sharpay added, "and thanks for confirming that Zeke probably survived the crash."

Carniva added, "no problem, and…" Her cell phone then rang. Carniva concluded, "wait. Hello?"

The police surprisingly responded, "hi Carniva…we've got a detective case for you."

Carniva confirmed, "missing East High students? Uh-huh. I'll start on the case soon." She then hung up. Carniva concluded, "sorry, but I gotta go. The police just gave me a mission."

Sharpay figured, "it's ok…we understand. But, will you call us if you find Zeke, Troy, or both?"

Carniva figured cheerfully, "sure. Just need your cell phone numbers first so that I can do that."

On the following night…

Gabriella was standing inside her bedroom, waiting impatiently for Troy. She muttered, "my plan is ready, but where's Troy? Knowing him, he'll most likely come here." Gabriella's cell phone then rang. She asked over the phone, "Troy?"

Troy responded assuringly, "yeah."

Gabriella wondered, "well…where are you?"

Troy pointed out, "outside."

Gabriella urged, "I'll be there soon, but I don't see you."

Troy concluded, "look behind you." Gabriella turned around to face her large bedroom window, seeing Troy on the other side of it. He waved, confirming it was him.

Gabriella urged as she shifted towards the window, "please don't go! I'm coming."

Meanwhile, on the road…

A police officer insisted over police radio from within a police car, "the runaway's driving faster! We can't let him get away now."

Carniva realized, "he's heading towards that turn in the road up ahead."

Another police officer confirmed from inside a second police car, "yep."

Carniva concluded while driving a police car of her own, "I'm gonna try cutting him off in front."

A third police officer figured from a fourth police car, "we'll all surround him."

On a nearby street…

Gabrielle was standing beside Troy, somewhat nervous and somewhat relieved. She was in the middle of talking to him, "so, the other reason why you left is…?"

Troy interrupted in alert, "did you hear police sirens?"

Gabriella tried to assure him, "yeah, but it might be nothing."

The second police officer concluded, "almost got the teenager…"

The first police officer realized, "wait…that guy on the sidewalk nearby! He…"

Troy gasped, "uh oh…I gotta go. But, I'll tell you what else has been going on later."

Gabriella wondered uneasily, "why?"

Troy vaguely explained, "the police have spotted me, and my parents are with them." Gabriella thought about how much she loves Troy, and of the plan she almost finished. She had connected her cell phone wirelessly to the Boltons' printer to be able to text a message to Troy's mom and dad about where Troy is…when she looked around for Troy most recently.


	3. Part 3:  Split Views of the Night

Where's Troy? Part 3: Split Views of Nighttime Runaways:

Side note: If you haven't watched High School Musical 1, High School Musical 2, or both, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Right before Troy tries to flee again…

Gabriella decides, "Troy, I'm going with you."

Troy asked, "why? I didn't even tell you about the other reason why I ran away. I thought you'd panic if I did, since I've been investigating…"

Gabriella insisted, "we can talk later, but…"

The police officer from earlier finished the sentence from earlier, "he looks like Troy Bolton, the other runaway."

Gabriella nervously added, "the police are coming."

Troy considered, "then since you're coming with me…" He thought to himself as he said this, "how do we get away from police, and find Zeke and Chad? That is, if they're still alive from the car crashes I read about in newspaper articles." Troy finished the sentence, "I'll drive us away in my truck. It's nearby."

One of the police officers figured, "half of us will go after Troy while the rest of us go after the other runaway."

Carniva added while driving her police car, "can I choose who I go after?"

A second police officer concluded, "sure. Who will you go after then?"

Carniva deduced, "I'll go after…hmm…Zeke." Half the Albuquerque police force, including Carniva, drove after Zeke…while Troy and Gabriella in Troy's truck were being chased by more police. Carnvia carefully called Sharpay and Ryan with her cell phone while driving with one hand.

Meanwhile, at Lava Springs…

Ryan and Sharpay both asked over the phone, "hello?"

Carniva explained, "it's Carniva, and I found Troy and Zeke, but both of them are driving away."

Sharpay asked with concern, "where are they?"

Carniva concluded, "I'll text you the answer." While she sent both Sharpay and Ryan a text message, she started gaining on the car that Zeke was driving. Zeke drove down a deserted part of the road.

Zeke was muttering with worry as he glanced outside the borrowed car's windows, "there's no time to stay, or I'll be captured again." Suddenly, a quick speeding car crashed through a number of police cars in pursuit of Zeke.

Meanwhile, at Lava Springs…

Worried Sharpay and Ryan went down some stairs to Sharpay's car, and drove away. Sharpay wondered in worry, "is Zeke and Troy ok?"

Ryan assured her, "we'll find out when we catch up to them with this shortcut." He was carefully driving Sharpay's car on the road as he said this.

Sharpay insisted, "I don't see Zeke or Troy yet. What if they…?"

Ryan insisted, "don't worry. It's probably gonna be…ok. Why is there police car wrecks?"

A third police officer called out over the police radio, "we've got trouble! A gray car's crashing through anything in its path."

Carniva realized as she looked at her rearview mirrors, "it's backing up towards…me." The gray car crashed through more police cars, with a bulldozer shovel bolted to its front. Carniva shouted through her police car's windows, "Zeke, get off the road!"

One of the police officers suggested, "Carniva, you can get onto one of our motorcycles."

Carnvia muttered as she unbuckled and jumped onto the back of one of the police officers' motorcycles, "thanks…"

Sharpay noticed in shock, "I see Zeke…and a gray car moving towards him."

Ryan gasped, "oh my gosh! The police car that Carniva was in just got rammed by that car, and it's charging at…"

Sharpay called out, "Zeke!"

Carniva urged, "thanks for the ride."

The police officer that saved her added, "you're welcome."

Carniva figured, "I think I'll stay on for a little while."

Ryan gasped, "phew. At least Carniva's ok."

Sharpay bitter sweetly reflected, "yeah, but there's still Zeke…"

Ryan finished the sentence, "in trouble." He stopped Sharpay's car, noticing the wreckage of the blue car that was borrowed by Zeke.

A police officer got out of a motorcycle and called out, "Zeke Baylor! Are you in there?" No response came from the wrecked car. The same police officer concluded, "Zeke's gone again, and so is the ramming car."

Sharpay muttered, "again?" Carniva got off of the motorcycle she was on and walked over to Sharpay and Ryan.

Carniva added grimly, "yep, again."

Sharpay wondered in alarm, "now what?"

Meanwhile…

Troy and Gabriella were at a hotel next to a gas station, after eluding police for a while by driving fast around a lot of confusing traffic. A miscellaneous someone was at the reception desk, who was looking a little shocked to see Troy and Gabriella by themselves. The figure figured, "and you'd like a room, mister…umm…Alen?"

Troy concluded, "yeah…got one?"

The figure concluded, "but…you look just like Troy Bolton!" Suddenly, the receptionist figure fell with a thud onto the desk.

Gabriella concluded uneasily, "it's working. Let's get a room." Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella and Troy were in a dark purple coated bedroom.

Troy concluded with realization, "it did work. The receptionist will probably think seeing Troy is a dream…since you knocked him out and no one else was there at the time."

Gabriella nervously added, "and also put a "Under Repair" sign on the door to be sure no one else in this hotel finds us. So Troy, what's so important to tell me…that we had to break the law to get this far?"

Troy insisted with a sigh, "it's much worse than that."

Gabriella insisted with a sigh, "Troy, I almost left months ago. What can't I handle now?"

Troy concluded, "well, Zeke and Chad have been captured."

Gabriella asked in a worried tone, "how did you…find out?"

Troy answered uneasily, "through a…personal experience yesterday, after Sharpay drove me to my house. My dad let me go with Chad to get the new car he's been saving up for since last summer. It was blue on the front and black on the back, which also got good mileage. After we bought it however, the trouble started. We saw a gray car, with a bulldozer shovel in its front, driving after us. We sped up the car we got to 90 miles per hour. But, after a long car chase, we saw smoke and fire trucks around us. I drove down a street away from the smoke, but Chad was gone. The seat where Chad was sitting was torn off. I saw smashed cars. I saw that that gray car was still after me…with Chad knocked out on one of the gray car's front seats. I drove away, and hid the blue car in a bush. I rested in it until this morning…the first time that I skipped school. I thought that I might be chased again by that car driver that captured Chad. When I read a newspaper article this afternoon about Zeke having a similar encounter 3 days ago…"

Gabriella concluded nervously, "and you think it was more than a coincidence?"

Troy added, "yep."

Gabriella wondered, "before figuring out on how to rescue them, can I get some sleep?"

Troy figured, "why not? I'm tired too." They both went to bed shortly after.


	4. Part 4:  Things go from Bad to Worse

Where's Troy? Part 4: Things go from Bad to Worse:

Side note: If you haven't watched High School Musical 1, High School Musical 2, or both, please do before reading this fanfiction.

After Gabriella and Troy slept in a hotel, morning came…

Two figures were talking outside of the hotel, among the multiple cars in the hotel's parking lot. One was a lookalike of Alyson Michalka. The other looked like Amanda Michalka. The Alyson lookalike was saying, "are we there yet, Bonnia?" Their car was pulling up into one of the parking spaces near the same hotel.

The Amanda lookalike answered with a sigh, "yes, Bonnie. We're here." She was parking the familiar looking car in the parking lot. Bonnia and Bonnie soon after got out of the car.

Bonnie suggested, "can you get Chad to be quiet back there? We do not want him to reveal us as the kidnappers." Chad was lying on a back seat of the familiar looking car, trying to get free of some rope tying him to that seat.

Bonnia figured, "I'll look after him and Zeke to make sure they don't struggle."

Bonnie concluded, "thanks. I'm gonna go see if there's some food I can steal for both of us."

Bonnia deduced, "good idea. I'm hungry too. I'll wait here."

Bonnie added, "I'll be back."

Meanwhile…

In another spot in the same parking lot, Sharpay was parking her car. Sharpay figured, "I'll go check to see if this is the place Carniva's staying at."

Ryan concluded, "I'll look after the car."

Sharpay added, "thanks…but are you sure you'll be safe here?"

Ryan insisted, "I'll be fine. Zeke may be on the basketball team, but I'm not."

Sharpay realized, "true. I heard that Chad's missing too. Wildcats may be the pattern."

Ryan concluded, "my thoughts exactly." Sharpay walked towards the hotel…while Bonnie returned to the gray car. Two bags from a fast food place were in her hands.

Bonnia deduced, "thanks for the fast food. I also found some good news." Bonnie got back into the gray car with the bulldozer shovel in front.

She asked, "what's the news?"

Bonnia answered deviously, "well, I observed that Carniva may be in the hotel Cennton."

Bonnie concluded, "really?"

Bonnia added, "yep. I saw Sharpay walking to that hotel minutes ago, and I also overheard her say that Carniva may be in the place. So that means…"

Bonnie finished the sentence, "that she was referring to the same building she walked towards?"

Bonnia confirmed, "yeah."

Bonnie concluded, "this is good news. We can shut down her search for Zeke and Chad."

In the hotel Cennton, Troy was getting up. Troy suggested, "Gabriella…it's morning."

Gabriella woke up with a startle, "I'm up…I'm up. Yawn. What time is it?"

Troy answered, "the clock on the wall over there says it's 10:00 A.M."

Gabriella concluded, "we woke up late."

Troy figured nervously, "time's running out. Zeke and Chad are still missing. And the longer we're out of school…"

Gabriella finished the thought, "the more time we'd have to look for them? But…"

Troy wondered, "but what?"

Gabriella gulped, "shouldn't the police handle it?"

Troy started to answer, "but…"

Gabriella interrupted, "but what? Your turn to answer." Both her and Troy laughed a little.

Troy answered, "aren't you smarter than policemen?"

Gabriella considered, "very true."

Troy added, "and Zeke and Chad are friends of ours. Who better to find them than us?"

Gabriella answered, "no one that I can think of." She and Troy smiled as they got out of bed. They soon after kissed passionately.

Meanwhile, in the Cennton hotel's lobby…

Bonnie and Bonnia were following Sharpay, but were walking as though they were just exploring. Bonnia whispered, "she could lead us right to Carniva." Bonnia, Bonnie, and Sharpay went up some stairs.

Sharpay concluded, "the receptionist said Carniva's door is here." Hearing Sharpay outside, Carniva opened the red door to her hotel room.

Bonnia and Bonnie were hiding behind a tall plant in the hallway Sharpay was in, whispering to each other. Bonnia concluded, "excellent idea Bonnie. We'll do that soon."

Carniva suggested, "hi Sharpay. Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Sharpay concluded, "yeah, I do. I just wanna know if police found any new info about…"

Carniva finished the sentence, "that gray car that probably captured Zeke last night?"

Sharpay simply answered, "yeah." Carniva's cell phone then rang.

Carniva suggested, "you can wait in my room. You seem tired."

Sharpay concluded, "thanks. I did walk alot to get up here." Sharpay walked into Carniva's brown coated room along with Carniva herself.

Carniva insisted, "no problem." She asked over the phone, "hello?"

The police answered, "hi. It's us again. The gray car from earlier has recently stolen from a MacDonalds across the street."

Bonnie said in a harsh whisper, "now!" She and Bonnia slammed the door behind Sharpay closed.

Sharpay muttered, "what the…?" She had turned around to see the closed door.

Carniva urged, "yes, I know that the gray car can't be far away from here. Thank you." She hung up her cell phone near a laptop on a nearby desk. A short while later…Carniva concluded grimly, "lit matches were rolled directly under the door." The flames were getting bigger, much to the horror of Sharpay.

Back at the lobby…

Gabriella and Troy were sitting on a gray couch, watching the news. Gabriella nervously pointed out, "seems like there's no more Wildcat kidnappings…but Troy…"

Troy somewhat realized, "what's wrong? Oh my goodness. That security camera footage of a fast food robbery on the morning news! The thieves' getaway car is the same car that chased me and Chad recently. And the same one that captured Chad…and probably Zeke too. The robbery was across the street too."

Gabriella figured uneasily, "the driver must be nearby. Wait. What's that car doing…?" Bonnia and Bonnie suddenly appeared with some rope at hand, with a devious look on their faces.

Bonnia interrupted with a chuckle, "out there? You'll soon find out."

Bonnie added, "it's time to join Chad." Troy and Gabriella struggled to hold them off with dance moves, but Bonnia and Bonnie anticipated such and tripped them to the ground easily.

Gabriella called out, "Troy!" Both were knocked out by Bonnia and Bonnie, and carried across the now empty lobby. Even the receptionist was knocked out.

Back in Carniva's room…

Sharpay called out, "why are the water sprinklers not working?"

Carniva reasoned, "whoever set the fire must've done something to them. It'd be too late to call in firefighters…we'd be goners before they'd get here."


	5. Part 5: Out of Control

Where's Troy? Part 5: Out of Control:

Side note: If you haven't watched High School Musical 1, High School Musical 2, or both, please do before reading this fanfiction.

A short while after Troy and Gabriella's recent confrontation with Bonnie and Bonnia…

Glass broke, followed by flames covering Carniva's entire hotel room. A little while later…Sharpay, scraped and cut in several places, asked nervously, "are we still alive?"

Carniva chuckled, "yes."

Sharpay wondered in bewilderment, "how come you're not hurt though?"

Carniva concluded, "I used my closed laptop as a shield while we ran through the window."

Sharpay remarked, "good thing I was holding onto you while falling into this car." The car they landed in was Sharpay's.

Ryan explained, "I was waiting for you while you went into the hotel. And when that glass window broke, I wasn't sure if you were ok or not…so I quickly drove to this spot without thinking. Are you ok?"

Sharpay insisted, "just a little shaken."

Ryan suggested, "you might want to look at a mirror though."

Sharpay remarked, "why do you think…? Wait. That car! It's the one that caused trouble…"

Carniva concluded, "last night?"

Sharpay added, "yes."

Ryan concluded, "you're right…it is. Maybe…"

Carniva figured, "we should call police? I'll call them."

Sharpay wondered, "do you like finishing other people's sentences?"

Carniva commented with a smile, "yep."

Ryan suggested from the front of Sharpay's car, "want to buckle up back there?" Carniva and Sharpay buckled up with their seat belts. Ryan added, "I'm following it, unless there are objections."

Carniva insisted, "we have none."

Ryan figured, "then the chase begins."

Meanwhile, in the gray car with the bulldozer shovel in front…

Chad insisted, "you're not hurting Taylor, are you?"

Bonnie concluded, "yes."

Bonnia suggested, "comfortable back there?" Troy and Gabriella were tied to back seats of the car.

Troy commented, "what's comfortable about wrists and ankles tied to the back of these seats?"

Bonnie suggested, "well, you can try to be comfortable. We're going on a little trip." Zeke was also tied to a back seat in the same manner as Troy and Gabriella.

He asked nervously, "where are we going?"

Bonnia insisted, "you'll find out where when we get there."

Troy wondered, "wait. Chad, what do you mean by that? Taylor was captured too?"

Bonnie figured, "want me to explain, or you…Chad?"

Chad sighed, "I will. Troy…listen."

Troy insisted, "I am."

Chad went on, "remember when I was captured 2 days ago?"

Troy added, "yeah."

Chad concluded, "well, before that, Taylor was in trouble. The same girls at the front of this car…they threatened that if I wasn't to loosen a seat and door on the car I was gonna get, they'd…"

Troy finished the sentence, "hurt her?" Chad just nodded, close to tears. Troy realized, "that explains why it was easy for them to rip off the driver's seat." Bonnia was driving the gray car with the bulldozer shovel in front, crashing it through nearby cars. These cars included police cars called by Carniva to try unsuccessfully to put the gray car to a halt.

After hours of this chase, the gray car was driven off the road and between trees. Nearby police stopped their cars to get onto motorcycles. Ryan was parking Sharpay's car next to nearby sidewalk. Ryan wondered uneasily, "how do we catch up to them now? We can't drive off the road…it's against the law."

Sharpay figured, "wait."

Carniva wondered, "what is it?"

Sharpay pointed out, "can't you find out where they're headed?"

Carniva concluded, "oh yeah, right. I could call the police again, but I think I should drive instead."

Ryan wondered, "why?"

Carnvia concluded, "with my experience and clearance, it's a faster way to follow the police."

Ryan figured, "I get it now…I guess." However, the police lost sight of the gray car overtime, and Bonnia and Bonnie were bringing their captives to a hiding place that looked very much like an abandoned house with brownish and grayish features.

Gabriella wondered nervously, "where are we?"

Bonnia figured, "someplace where no one else is around, but it's your stop."

Zeke pointed out, "but we can't move our legs."

Bonnie reasoned, "we'll untie the ropes there." Zeke was thinking about how much he missed Sharpay and East High.

Troy wondered, "how soon is this stop?"

Bonnie figured, "now is how soon." She and Bonnia got out of the front seats to untie their captives at the legs. They then gently forced them out of the car, one at a time.

Gabriella asked uneasily, "what's that building…over there?"

Bonnia simply answered, "yours, Troy's, Zeke's, and Chad's stop."

Meanwhile, in a white colored mall miles away…

Carniva asked while holding some simple clothing at hand, "what do you think of this top?"

Sharpay wondered, "how can you think of shopping…when the police have lost them again?" Suddenly, a lookalike of Cody Linley appears.

He explains to a shocked Sharpay, "it's how she tries to feel better when down."

Carniva gasped, "oh my gosh! What are you doing here, Max?"

Max explained further, "just gonna buy some stuff. But, I gotta know something: Why haven't you called in a while?"

Carniva sighed, "I'm sorry. I've been kinda busy with work."

Max wondered, "and who are you?"

Sharpay turned to him, "ohh, hi. I'm Sharpay."

Max added, "hi. I saw some of the school plays you were in."

Sharpay realized, "aww…you did?"

Max figured, "yes…those school plays you starred in when you were in ninth to tenth grade. I liked them."

Sharpay remarked, "thanks."

Carniva added, "he's a fan of yours. He's also seen you sing at Lava Springs with…"

Sharpay finished the thought, "the Wildcats?"

Max concluded, "yep. I go to East High too…which is how I saw those plays and heard about the star dazzle award."

Carnvia added, "it may be hard to believe, but I go to East High too."

Max commented, "what's wrong though? You haven't missed a bad guy yet."

Carniva confirmed, "that's true…but I have a feeling that I know the driver."

Sharpay wondered, "you can tell just from two big car chases?"

Carniva sighed, "yep…but thanks for helping me feel better, Max."

Max assured her, "no problem."

Carniva wondered in somewhat better spirits, "so, what do you guys want to do? Even with that homing device I planted on the back of the car, it looks like I gotta wait until the police find it a third time to get some criminals arrested."

Sharpay suggested, "hmm…how about some golf or swimming?"

Carniva figured, "I could go for some swimming."

Max figured, "me too."

Sharpay concluded, "then I know a good place where a pool is." She was thinking of Lava Springs as she said it.

Back at Bonnie and Bonnia's hiding place…

Bonnie muttered, "if we tell them the plan…"

Bonnia urged, "we won't, or the good guys will have a better chance of stopping us."

Bonnie insisted, "true…that's what usually happens in fiction. But…not this time."

Bonnia concluded, "we'll just give orders, and threaten Gabriella's life if they oppose." She and Bonnie went to a brown bedroom door in the hiding place and knocked on it.

Troy answered the door, "who's there?" He was all by himself in this room.

Bonnia answered, "your kidnappers."

Troy wondered in partial seriousness, "here to say you're letting me go?"

Bonnie insisted, "no…it's about Gabriella. We…"

Troy muttered, "what did you do to her?"

Bonnia chuckled, "nothing…yet. We want you to watch her, and give us updates of the others' plans."

Troy figured, "I'm not being a double agent."

Bonnie insisted, "cooperate, or we knock you out again. Only this time, we'd also hurt Gabriella."

Bonnia explained, "we captured you because we knew you're the leader and Gabriella's boyfriend…"

Bonnie concluded, "the perfect boy to ensure no one else we captured escapes."

Troy figured, "of the Wildcats' basketball team?"

Bonnie deduced, "we know everything about you and your friends that we need to know. Alot of undercover research paid off."

Troy wondered, "who are you?"

Bonnia concluded, "orphans, and our names are Bonnia and Bonnie. That's all we're telling you. Are you working for us or not?"


	6. Part 6:  Checking In

Where's Troy? Part 6: Checking In:

Side note: If you haven't watched High School Musical 1, High School Musical 2, or both, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Back at Bonnia and Bonnie's hiding place…

Troy sighed, "it seems as though I have no choice."

Bonnie commented, "that's better. You may see any of the other captives within this house…but tonight will be when everyone is needed."

Troy muttered, "so no leaving the house?"

Bonnia commented, "you are good."

Bonnie suggested, "need anything to eat or drink?"

Troy suggested, "some milk would be nice."

Bonnia figured, "I'm sure we can get some." Bonnia and Bonnie left the bedroom, but with the door unlocked. Troy noticed that…probably because it was a deliberate action to help Troy find out what everyone else is up to in the house.

Troy sighed again as he opened the door and went down a dark colored hallway.

After some brief talks with Chad and Zeke, Troy made his way into another bedroom. Taylor was tied up to the bed…by the legs, by the waist, and by the wrists. The room was white colored. Troy shed a tear when he saw how Taylor was being treated. Taylor gasped, "Troy? What are you doing here?"

Troy insisted, "it's a long story. Do you know how to get us out of here?"

Taylor sighed, "I wish I knew…but those two girls won't let me near anything useful, as you can easily tell."

Troy sighed, "it's the same for Chad, Zeke, and probably Gabriella."

Taylor gasped, "they're here too?"

Troy figured, "unfortunately. Is there anything useful that you have found out about?"

Taylor slightly smiled, "I overheard those two girls talking about Lava Springs." Troy went open eyed at this piece of information.

He realized, "they're probably planning to rob the Evans."

Taylor deduced, "and probably using some of us as a means by which they can infiltrate Lava Springs…without a guard alarmed by us."

Troy sighed, "that is…if Sharpay will let us in. She may still want me to herself."

Taylor sighed, "that's so like her."

Troy concluded, "just in case, I'll pass it on to the others. Maybe we'll come up with something at the last minute."

Taylor concluded, "I guess that's all we can do."

The following night, at Lava Springs…

Carniva concluded, "this has been a fun day, but I still wonder…" Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She realized, "excuse me."

The police pointed out, "we've located the gray car."

Carniva figured, "yep…right on schedule."

The police suggested, "you might want to go to Lava Springs to stop them."

Carniva pointed out, "that's where I am right now!"

The police concluded, "how convenient."

Carniva concluded, "just stay on them, and I'll be right on top of them." She pointed out to Sharpay, Ryan, and Max, "I got a lead on the criminals."

Ryan wondered, "what's that?"

Carniva concluded, "it's my stun baton…since I'm still too young to handle a gun."

Sharpay concluded, "fair enough."

Max asked, "so, where are they?"

Carniva concluded, "they're coming…here." They all saw the gray car with the bulldozer shovel in front park in the Lava Springs parking lot.

Max figured, "I should be getting home."

Carniva suggested, "haven't you wanted to join me on a mission before though?"

Max concluded, "very true."

Carniva concluded, "then you come with me. I could use a good distraction." She led the way past the pool, until Zeke and Chad came falling out of the car. The car sped up out of the parking lot, backing up into the golf course. Carniva muttered, "good diversion…but not good enough." She and Max ran after the gray car, while Sharpay and Ryan ran to Zeke and Chad's aid.

Sharpay gasped, "are you ok?"

Zeke coughed, "yeah…just a little shaken."

Ryan wondered, "where's the car?"

Chad sighed, "we were the distraction."

Ryan muttered sarcastically, "great. Just great."

Carniva on a skateboard was catching up with the gray car, dodging golf hole after golf hole. Max was barely on the back of the skateboard. The gray car stopped in front of a wall in Lava Springs, bringing down the wall with a loud crash. The Lava Springs' main bluish colored kitchen was on the other side of this wall, with alarms blaring across the Lava Springs country club. Carniva muttered, "no."

Sharpay gasped, "Ryan!" She and Ryan ran back towards Lava Springs, towards the direction of the alarm along with Zeke and Chad.

Bonnia called out, "hurry up!" Gabriella, Troy, and Taylor were forced out of the car, towards the very large greenish dining room.

Bonnie called out, "we've got company!" Several bodyguards were coming towards Bonnie and Bonnia from one direction, and Carniva and Max were coming from another. They were taking out stolen police guns, when Carniva tossed her stun baton at the weapons like a boomerang. The stun baton knocked one of the guns out of Bonnie's hands, while Bonnia shot her gun at Carniva. One of the wheels of the skateboard was shot off, leading to Carniva and Max tumbling to the ground. Bonnie punched and kicked the bodyguards against each other, knocking them to the ground.

Bonnia chuckled as she tossed some matches towards the ground to light it aflame. Carniva grabbed the fire extinguisher to her right and sprayed it at Bonnia, knocking her and her matches backwards against the floor.

Carniva muttered coldly, "Bonnie…and Bonnia. I knew you had something to do with this."

Bonnie chuckled, "how is daddy, by the way?"

Carniva cried, "don't you bring my dad into this!" She and Bonnie were slamming fists and legs into each other, but with neither one giving in to the other's wrath. Bonnia, covered in foam, was getting up again…when Max slammed Carniva's skateboard into Bonnia. Bonnia fell to the ground knocked out.

Max smiled, "I actually took out a criminal….singlehandedly!"

Bonnie muttered, "that's my closest friend, you dummy!" Bonnie grabbed a frying pan, and slammed Carniva against the floor.

Carniva groaned as she begun to get up. Bonnie charged at Max, kicking him into the dining room. Max landed against a fancy table, knocked out by the kick.

Bonnie called out, "what are you looking at?"

Troy suddenly had a thought, "now there's only one of you...and that makes it in my favor this round." Troy charged at Bonnie, but Bonnie took out both police guns and used them as clubs against Troy's face. Troy fell backwards against the floor. Taylor and Gabriella nodded to each other as they grabbed some tablecloths. They were waving them in a taunt at Bonnie.

Bonnie growled as she charged towards them.

Gabriella called out, "now!" She and Taylor threw their tablecloths at Bonnie, tripping her to the ground. However, Bonnie pulled on the tablecloths, tripping Gabriella and Taylor onto the ground. Troy struggled to get up, seeing Bonnie about to hurt them. Troy pulled on one of the tablecloths, catching Bonnie in the very same tablecloth. With help from Gabriella and Taylor's strength, they wrapped Bonnie up in a tablecloth knot. Bonnie struggled to break free, but it was no use. Carniva struggled to get up, noticing the scene of chaos before her.

Carniva commented, "couldn't have done it better myself."

A while later…

Bonnie and Bonnia were escorted to jail by the police. Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, a somewhat bruised Zeke, Max, Carniva, a somewhat bruised Chad, Taylor, and Troy were gathered around the Lava Springs pool. Sharpay wondered, "so, how did you become a teenage policewoman?"

Carniva concluded with a sigh, "my dad died on the job, and he left his position as captain of the Albuquerque police force to me in his will."

Ryan figured, "now it makes sense."

Troy wondered, "but how do you know about…"

Carniva concluded, "Bonnie and Bonnia? They're what happened to my dad."

Taylor expressed her sympathies, "I'm so sorry."

Carniva sighed, "life goes on…I guess."

Zeke asked, "and what about…?"

Carniva insisted, "your parents were found in a parking garage, tied on the edge."

Gabriella gasped, "you mean…"

Carniva urged, "other than some rope burns, they're just fine."

Zeke muttered, "thank goodness."

Chad commented, "at least some of us had our head in the game."

Troy insisted, "I just did what had to be done."

Carniva chuckled, "either way Troy…you're a hero."

Troy figured, "but I'm not sure my parents will see it that way."

Gabriella nervously pointed out, "especially when it comes to my mom."

Troy concluded, "besides, with Carniva on the case, we didn't even need to run off."

Chad pointed out, "but you have to admit…it was a scary time for us all."

Taylor figured, "the important thing is that the Wildcats are all back together."

Max concluded, "yeah…but what about you, Sharpay? Didn't you skip school too?"

Sharpay chuckled, "but I got influence."

Gabriella commented, "I'd love to have some of that influence right about now." Everyone laughed at the remark, then went back to talking about more typical teenage things to get their minds off of the whole thing.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
